Function impartation to various materials by incorporating an alumina fiber aggregate thereinto has a problem that the mixtures have increased viscosity, resulting in poor productivity. In particularly, in the case of thermosetting resins among various materials, although techniques for heightening the thermal conductivity by incorporating an alumina material have been investigated, a sufficient improvement has not been attained.